Life's a Song
by Kuhruru
Summary: everything in Sasuke's life was nothing but boring and painful. Until someone showed there face and made everyday feel like a song. I Suck at summaries, there's is gonna be some ItaSasu, boyxboy .


_~Life's a Song~_

_This is probably another one of my fail attempts at a good story, I've had the idea in my head for a while and I think I can finally type it up =] Plus this story has some kick ass songs, that happen to be my favorites!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hot, Hot, Hot By: Buster Poindexter (Because, well you'll see)**_

_Sasuke's POV_

"How the hell can you drink that?" deep, blue eyes met mine, giving me the what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-your-ass look. Both of his blonde eyebrows were raised at me, even though he had a funny smirk on his face.

"I don't know," I shrugged then took another huge gulp of the red liquid, "I've been doing it since I was little, when my parent used to use it as a punishment."

_Ole ole - ole ole / Ole ole - ole ole_

Both of our heads whipped around when our teacher, Mr. Denote( the coolest teacher in the world. Lol), turned on his itunes library. He always had the weirdest stuff, but like it always did it made us all laugh. It was freshman fun day, very corny name our school had come up with, so we weren't doing any work. We all were eating and talking, girls gossiping, then bitching about gossip. Jocks talking about sports, punk kids listening to a bunch of screamo music while laughing. Then there was me, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba's dog Akamaru. We'd all known each other since we started school, but me and Naruto had known each other since we were in diapers.

_Me mind on fire -- Me soul on fire -- Feeling hot hot hotParty people -- All around me feeling hot hot hotWhat to do - On a night like thisMusic sweet - I can't resistWe need a party song - A fundamental jam_

We all just started laughing again, laughs turned to ews when I chugged more of my "drink".

"Sasuke if you keep drinking that stuff I'm going to vomit on you." Tenten laughed at me, turning back around to talk to Neji and Hinata.

_So we go rum-bum-bum-bumYeah we rum-bum-bum-bumFeeling hot hot hot -- Feeling hot hot hot - oh Lord_

Naruto started mumbling along to the words of the song, so maybe we wouldn't notice it. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. He automatically stopped, and completely froze, just staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him, which made him smirk at me.

"I'm not the only person in this room who knows this song. God I remember dancing to it at my Aunt's wedding last year. That was frightening." He rolled his eyes and tried to look like he was scared.

_See people rocking -- Hear people chanting -- Feeling hot hot hotKeep up this spirit -- Come on let's do it -- Feeling hot hot hotIt's in the air - Celebration timeMusic sweet - captivate your mindWe have this party song - This fundamental jam_

I went to put the bottle back in my mouth, when Ino smacked it out.

"You know that can eat your stomach? You little anorexic weirdo, just cause you don't eat, doesn't mean you should drink everything." She shook her head and faced her two best friends Shikamaru, and Choji.

I just stuck my tongue out at her, but she wasn't paying any attention. Yeah, I wasn't acting like me at all. Rumors that I was a anti-social freak wasn't completely true, some days I was just quieter then others. Well, when I did get in a bad mood it usually last a couple of weeks, or sometimes a month. And it wasn't usual for it to last for a year. But, that was when everything at home was going terribly worse then it already was.

I quickly drunk more before anybody noticed, even though I knew Naruto had since he was always watching everything I was doing. Which could be both creepy and comforting. He looked at me shaking his head in a weird way, and I just shook my head back.

_People in the party - hot hot hotPeople in the party - hot hot hotThey come to the party know what they gotThey come to the party know what they gotI'm hot -- You're hot -- He's hot -- She's hotI'm hot -- You're hot -- He's hot -- She's hot(Real hot) -- (Real hot) -- (Real hot) -- (Real hot)Ha-ha-ha - Oh Lord_

I let my eyes wonder to the door were kids were running down the halls. Somewhere dancing, somewhere just acting like complete mental patients. After watching a bunch of kid slam into each other, and a bunch of other kids fall flat on their faces I noticed something. Some freakishly tall dude was sticking his head in every door, talking to the teachers, then coming back out. Just when I was about to look at Naruto he popped his head in our door and my mouth must have dropped to the floor. _Itachi. _

I must have drafted off because before I knew it I had a big mouthful of hot sauce. My eyes had to have suddenly grown because everyone was looking at me, including Itachi. I opened my mouth, letting saliva and hot sauce run down my chin to the desk. But the damage was done. Naruto run across the room, and grabbed a bunch of soda, tried to run back, tripped, knocked over nachos, chips, popcorn, and a bunch of other stuff. Everybody jumped back in their seats, Kiba must have come off the floor, because before I even realized what happened I was laying on my back on the ground with Kiba, and Shikamaru on top of me.

_People in the party - hot hot hotPeople in the party - hot hot hotThey come to the party know what they gotThey come to the party know what they gotI'm hot -- You're hot -- He's hot -- She's hotI'm hot -- You're hot -- He's hot -- She's hot(Real hot) -- (Real hot) -- (Real hot) -- (Real hot)Ha-ha-ha - Oh Lord_

Let out a yelp, jumped up, and ran over towards were the soda still sat. Being as I'm not a coordinated person even when there was nothing on the floor, I ran right into the mess on the floor and fell face-first into it. Bad day to wear a white shirt. When I got up I was covered in a the remains of junk food, and carbonated drinks. I let out an angry yell and snatched soda out of Naruto's cheese covered hand. I chugged in so fast I thought I'd just pee it right back out, but of course I didn't. I turned around to the emotionless face of my older brother. I felt my face turn even more red when I noticed that the very ends of his mouth were just slightly upturned.

_How you feeling? (Hot hot hot)How you feeling? (Hot hot hot)How you feeling? (Hot hot hot)How you feeling? (Hot hot hot)_

_(Hot hot hot)(Hot hot hot)(Hot hot hot)(Hot hot hot)_

________________________________________________________________________

_Well, I really like writing that one, I think this story might not be as crappy as I thought. _

_Give reviews please, even if they hurt my feelings =[_


End file.
